onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Pappag
Pappug is a starfish that is Keimi's pet and teacher. He is the creator of the Criminal fashion line and is mentoring Keimi to be a famous designer. Although he is a starfish, he can speak in human language quite well. This is due to the fact that when he was young, he thought he was human and by the time he realized he wasn't, he had already learned to speak like a human. It is also shown that Pappug can play a guitar and sing quite well. Appearance He is an orange Starfish that appears to be stitched along his outline. His face is in the middle of his body and he wears a tam hat. He is depicted in the game Ocean's Dream! - Oceans of Dreams with the wrong colour scheme on his hat. After the two-year timeskip, Pappug wears sunglasses with small stars on the rims and has a small beard. History Hatchan's Sea Floor Stroll Pappug is first introduced after a sea boar spit out him and a mermaid named Keimi. Pappug and Keimi soon befriended Hatchan, but Hatchan later traded Keimi and Pappug to the Macro Fishman Pirates for a map. Pappug then has another encounter with Hatchan, who felt betrayed by the Macro Pirates. Pappug is saddened and wants Keimi back. Hatchan then rescues Keimi and then Keimi and Pappug help Hatchan set up a takoyaki stand. Sabaody Archipelago Arc While traveling across the ocean, Pappug and Keimi got lost from Hatchan and once again became victims of a large sea king as they were swallowed up whole for the twentieth time. Fortunately, they were once again saved from being digested. This time however it was by Luffy, who had sailed to the second Red Line intersection of the Grand Line and now planned on going to Fishman Island along with his crew. Spat out from the sea king's belly when Luffy struck the beast, Pappug was flung from the creature's mouth and onto the Thousand Sunny. Pappug then reprimanded Keimi for selling takoyaki in thanks for saving them instead of just simply giving it to her saviors. After Keimi learned that Hatchan was being help captive by the Flying Fish Riders, Pappug and the others then ventured to the Flying Fish Riders' base. Upon arriving there, Pappug and the others found the base completely deserted. The only person about was Hatchan who was locked up in a suspended caged placed directly in the middle of the base. Though it seemed like it would be an easy task to save Hatchan due to the circumstances, there were some problems. The whole setup smelled like a trap, a thought that shocked both Pappug and Keimi since they didn't think about it until they were told, and her allies apparently didn't want to save Hatchan upon learning who he was. When the Strawhats realized that the person they were saving is Hatchan from the Arlong Pirates and decided not to save him, Pappug scolded them for not caring. Feeling abandoned, Pappug and Keimi decided to free Hatchan by themselves and unfortunately dove once again into the clutches of Macro and his crew. Their hopes however weren't all lost as then the Straw Hats decided to save them and Hatchan, regardless of past experiences. With Luffy's help, Pappug and Keimi were rescued from Macro and placed onto the dock of the Flying Fish Riders' base. With the Strawhats' help, Pappug and Keimi were soon reunited with Hatchan. After Sanji rearranged Duval's face with a barrage of kicks, the battle was soon over and the whole incident was resolved. With Hatchan free, Pappug and Keimi decided to keep their part of the bargain with the Strawhats. They rewarded the Strawhats with a helping of the takoyaki that they promised. After the promised meal and a little encounter with Duval who was thankful for his new face, Pappug, Keimi, and Hatchan led the Strawhats to the Sabaody Archipelago. They explained that in order for the Strawhats to get to Fishman Island, they would need to coat their ship with a special resin found in the archipelago. Upon arriving at the archipelago, Pappug, Keimi, and Hatchan joined the landing party of the Straw Hats in order to lead them to the mechanic who could coat the Thousand Sunny with the special resin. The group soon rented some bon chari, a mode oftransportation on the archipelago, and toured some of the sites as they headed to their destination. While the group was generally having fun as they journeyed, they soon witnessed one of Sabaody's darker aspects. A slave named Dias attempted to escape from his World Noble masters but got heavily injured in the process. As Pappug and the group continued on their journey to the mechanic, they eventually came into the more shady parts of the archipelago. There they came to a bar and met an old acquaintance of Hatchan, Shakuyaku. Through Shakky, Pappug and the others learned that the mechanic they were seeking, Rayleigh, was not in the bar but could be found somewhere else on the archipelago. Before they could go and search for him, they were also warned by Shakky that on the archipelago, there were a bunch of strong pirates roaming about that they should look out for. These nine pirates all had bounties higher than 100,000,000 and would be trouble if they should meet them. With new information about the mechanic's whereabouts and the warning, Pappug and the group set out to look for Rayleigh. The first place that they decide to look is the Sabaody Park, a place they had heard from Shakky that the mechanic might be aside from the lawless zones. However, instead of looking for the mechanic thoroughly, Pappug and the group decided to enjoy the many attractions the park offered. However, in the middle of all the fun and excitement, Keimi is kidnapped by Peterman and his kidnapping gang, the Hound Pets, to be sold into slavery for the rest of her life. While searching the Sabaody Archipelago for Keimi, Pappug blamed himself for not protecting Keimi properly. Luffy assured him that they will find Keimi. With the help of Duval, they located Keimi at an auction house in Grove 1. Pappug went into the auction house with Hatchan, Nami, Chopper, and Franky. They planned to buy Keimi in the auction in order to save her without causing an incident. However, before they could do anything to save her, a World Noble, Saint Charloss, immediately bid an immense amount of money on her. Keimi was sold off to him and Pappug started to panic. Just as she was sold off however, Luffy and Zoro came crashing in. A ruckus was then started by Luffy as he came forward to rescue Keimi. Suddenly in the middle of everything, Pappug saw in horror as Hatchan was shot by Charloss when he was revealed to be a fishman in the ruckus. Pappug immediately went to Hatchan's side. Just as things looked bad, Pappug, as well as the rest of the people in auction house, suddenly saw Luffy punch Charloss in the face for what he did to Hatchan. As nearly everyone in the auction house started to panic at what Luffy did, Keimi's fish tank was sliced open by one of Zoro's techniques in the midst of the chaos. Though her prison was open thanks to Zoro, the collar on Keimi's neck however was still attached. As the chaos in the auction house continued, Shalulia, the sister of Charloss, decided to shoot Keimi in order to stop the Straw Hats. Fortunately however, before the World Noble could shoot Keimi, Shalulia was knocked out by a rush of spirit sent by Rayleigh. The coating mechanic had fortunately arrived on the scene alongside the giant who was also supposed to be sold in the auction. With him on the scene, Pappug, Keimi, and the others were saved temporarily as Rayleigh took out all the guards in the auction house who were trying to capture them. With the coating mechanic on the scene, Rayleigh was able to remove Keimi's collar by hand without it exploding in her face. Pappug and the others escaped the auction house and went to Shakky's bar. Rayleigh and the Strawhats said farewell to Pappug, Keimi, Hatchan and Shakky, as they leave the bar. As it had been at least a day since the Strawhats were seen, Keimi got worried about their safety. However, Pappug, Hatchan, and Shakky reassured her that they would survive if they had the strength and the will. Post War Arc Pappug is later seen again on the Thousand Sunny with Keimi and Hatchan. While Keimi and Hatchan talked about the places on Fishman Island that the Strawhats should visit, Pappug remembers his promise of introducing Brook to the Mermaid Princess. Two Years Later After the two year time skip, it can be noted that Pappug has become quite the famous designer of the Criminal brand of clothing wear and now lives in the high class Gyoverly Hills section of Fishman Island. Despite being Keimi's pet, he lives in a mansion while she lives in the lower class district. Even though they do not live with each other, Keimi and Pappug still keep contact with Keimi delivering clams to him every now and then. After the Strawhats' arrival at Fishman Island, Pappug first meets Brook. The two are at the Mermaid Cafe together when Keimi brings Luffy and Usopp there and Pappug is overjoyed to see them again. Pappug states that he was about to introduce Brook to his estate and invites Luffy, Usopp, and Keimi to come along. They then travel on a fish taxi. While Luffy and Usopp are busy looking at the sites of Fishman Island, Pappug reveals to Brook that the Vander Decken from the legend died on Fishman Island and the one that the Straw Hats encountered was his Vander Decken's grandson, a wanted criminal on Fishman Island. When Luffy is looking at the different fishmen and merfolk that roams Fishman Island, Pappug informs him that there are four different patterns of offsprings from a fishman and a mermaid. The group soon comes across a candy factory with Big Mam's jolley roger on it. Pappug informs them that Big Mam is the new protector of Fishman Island. After passing the factory, they arrive at Pappug's house. Trivia *Pappug says that he knows how to talk like a human because the Japanese word for human ("hito") and starfish ("hitode", literally "human hand") are almost identical, so he believed he was a human when he was younger. References External Links *Starfish - Wikipedia article about starfish Site Navigation Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Animal Category:Male Category:Cover Story Introduction Category:Pets Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies